


Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Birth/Labour, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Oneshot, Requested Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: “Hey Trick, how's it going in here?”Mikey strolled into the room and plopped down on the bed beside Patrick. Patrick looked at the other Omega and laid down on his lap.“Tired. And I miss Petey.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> ***BlueRabbits*** asked for this...or something like this and this is where my mind went with her prompt...  
> ANYWAYS...funny story about this one...  
> I started out writing it by hand...and for about 10 minutes I didn't realize anything was wrong until I looked at the paper and went what the fuck?  
> I had spent the previous day or so working on something else that'd required me to be writing in Nordic Runes...  
> Yeah...I started writing the fic in Nordic Runes...and by that point I was like well...you know what...fuck it I'm gonna write the rest in Runes, I might as well, I got this far with it and it's not like I can't read it still anyways. So the original draft is in my notebook entirely in Runes...they are by no means perfect and I know I screwed a few up but I do that writing in plain english so it's no surprise. 
> 
> Thought you guys might get a laugh outta that XD Enjoy  
> xoxo

 

Patrick sat on the edge of his bed thinking. Pete was in America, he has to be there for a business trip and that was where he was from. Patrick, however, couldn’t fly anywhere right now. Doctor said he wasn’t allowed until the baby was born. So while Pete was in Chicago, Patrick was stuck in a Home for Omegas in London, about an hour and a half from home, so he would be safe while his Alpha was gone. 

 

He didn’t really want to be here though, he didn’t get along with the other Omegas too well. They were kind of sad, if Patrick thought about them he found he was irritated by them. Mikey was alright at least. He had one friend here. He felt the kicks of his baby against his hand rested on his stomach drawing him out of his thoughts. 

 

“You are as hyper-active as you father, aren’t you?” 

 

Patrick smiled and thought of his mate. His Alpha. He thought about what it would be like when Pete came home and the baby was born. They didn’t know what it would be. The had decided they didn’t want to know. 

 

“Hey Trick, how's it going in here?” 

 

Mikey strolled into the room and plopped down on the bed beside Patrick. Patrick looked at the other Omega and laid down on his lap. 

 

“Tired. And I miss Petey.” 

 

Patrick whimpered and Mikey ran his fingers through the smaller Omega’s soft strawberry blonde hair. 

 

“I know, he’ll be back in a couple days though.” 

 

“I know, but the baby is supposed to be here any day now.” 

 

Mikey nodded, lifting Patrick’s head out of his lap and curling up behind him. 

 

“What if Pete isn’t back in time?” 

 

“He will be.” 

 

“What if he isn’t though?” 

 

Patrick looked at him with an expression close to panic. 

 

“Then I will be here for you, and so will Gerard and Frank.” 

 

“Promise?” 

 

Mikey nodded and cuddled into Patrick. 

 

“I promise.”

 

Patrick sighed contentedly and cuddled into Mikey’s chest. 

 

~~~~~

 

Patrick woke up to pain in his abdomen so bad he wasn’t sure if he felt more like he was going to cry or puke. Mike was curled up in his bed only a few down from Patrick’s. As he pushed himself off his bed his legs gave out and he hit the floor with a yelp. He started to panic a little. 

 

“Mikey?!” 

 

He called out weakly. He got no answer, instead all he got was another wave of pain. 

 

“Mikey!” 

 

He cried louder and his whole body shook. Suddenly  there were arms wrapping around him, and Mikey’s voice trying to get his attention. 

 

“Come on Trick, I’ll get you to the infirmary. Pete’s flight gets in tonight, he should be here…” 

 

Mikey looked at the illuminated clock on the wall. 

 

“In like an hour or so. Come on, you’ll be ok.” 

 

Gerard came in, likely having heard Patrick’s cries. Frank, the Alpha that looked after the Omegas here, was close behind him. Gerard realized what was going on and headed off to get things ready. It wasn’t uncommon for Omegas to give birth in the Home so they had everything needed on hand. Omegas usually felt safer in the Home than being sent to a hospital. Frank bent down and scooped the small Omega up in his arms carefully. Mikey stuck close behind them as Frank carried him. 

 

“It’s gonna be ok.” 

 

Mikey murmured to Patrick as Frank moved quickly to set him on the bed Gerard had gotten set up. Patrick vaguely heard Mikey tell Frank to go and call the airport to ask if Pete’s plane had landed yet. Frank disappeared silently. Patrick screamed out in pain and Mikey reached out for his hand. He ran his fingers through Patrick’s hair, resting his cheek against his forehead, whispering soothing words to him. 

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Pete got off the plan and turned his phone back on. It immediately went insane. Pete frowned and flipped to his texts. Frank, from the Omega Home Patrick was staying at, had texted and called him several times. He glanced through the messages and his frown deepened, starting to panic a little. Patrick had gone into labour half an hour ago and he wasn’t there with him. 

 

Pete got through security as fast as he could manage and was immediately on the phone ordering a taxi. 

 

~~~~~

 

Patrick was crying and kept trying to curl up. He’d never been in so much pain in his life. He cried out for his Alpha but all he had was Mikey and Gerard. While he loved the Omega brothers they were not Pete. 

 

“We can’t wait anymore, the baby is coming now and wants out. Frank said Pete was coming but we don’t have time to wait for him.” 

 

Gerard looked up at him with a worried frown. Patrick really wanted to wait but as another wave of pain takes him over he knows the other Omega is right. He nodded and braced himself for what was next. 

 

~~~~~   
  


Pete rushed up to the door of the Home and rang the bell. Frank opened it quickly, ushering Pete inside. 

 

“Just drop your things here, he’s in the infirmary. Go.” 

 

It didn’t take much to find his mate when he heard the scream. He saw Mikey with him and felt better, Patrick liked Mikey. He moved forward and Mikey got out of the way quickly. Patrick looked up at him with a weak smile and tears streaming down his face. Pete kissed his forehead. 

 

“It’s gonna be ok, I’m here. You’re ok. I love you.” 

 

~~~~~

 

“Ciro Martin Wentz.” 

 

Patrick smiled happily at the tiny baby boy in his arms. He had Pete’s dark hair and tan skin, and Patrick’s bluey-green eyes. He was beautiful and Patrick loved him. 

 

“He’s perfect.” 

 

Pete smiled looking at his Omega and their son. 

 

“You made it back in time.” 

 

“Of course I did. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

 

Pete smiled and leaned down to kiss both of them gently. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo


End file.
